


dream harem

by h_xneybee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Dream harem, I hate tags, Texting, chatfic, i have so many drafts pls, ig, its not serious at all, lol, maybe if you yell at me ill finish something, no, thats it, they all hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_xneybee/pseuds/h_xneybee
Summary: dream harem
Relationships: Also everyone and everyone, Clay | Dream/Everyone, also quackity/death
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

dream: hi

simpnap: DREAM

simpnap: what is this

dream: dream harem

dream: collection of dream simps

gogyles: What

gogyles: I'm not a dream simp

dream: ..ok

simpnap: ok

karl: ok??

simpnap: KARL

karl: omg 🙂

quackquack: hi

soot: why am i here

dream: we literally went on a date

soot: oh

simpnap: i am a PROUD dream simp

simpnap: i love that man

karl: what the honk??😔

simpnap: hahah im just playing karl kiss now

karl: x

gogyles: stop

mr.president: QUACKITY MY MAN

quackquack: YESSIRR

soot: there is absolutely no reason he should be here

dream: shut up

vurb: omggggggg

mega: no pls stop i cant handle this pls make him leave

simpnap: im convinced you just added people you thought looked fun

dream: no vurb is just an actual simp he offered me 2000 bucks for feet pics

simpnap: wtf did you accept

dream: hell yeah i did

dream: 2000 dollars?

dream: i would give him my virginity if he asked

vurb: WHATSNDSHSAHDGND

karl: ew cringe

gogyles: anyways

gogyles: i want out of here

dream: nothing stopping you from leaving

gogyles: YOU are

dream: oh?

gogyles: No

gogyles: if i leave you will just add me back i know you will

karl: trueeee

quackquack: so true karl so true

karl: quackity🙂

dream: why are you flirting with others in the dream harem

mega: is there rules

mega: i wanna know just incase i dont accidentally follow them btw

dream: you are an ass

dream: but yes there is

dream: rule one. don't flirt with people other than dream

dream: thats it

mega: i dont want to flirt with you

dream: ..ok

Foxy: DREAM!

Foxy: BABE!

Foxy: HI!

simpnap: ughhhh you brought your actual bf

dream: **husband **baby daddy

gogyles: hmmmmm

Foxy: is there something you want to say?

gogyles: no

karl: chill gogy we all know im the father

quackquack: ?????

dream: haha we don't know that yet karl

simpnap: excuse me??

Foxy: ?????????????dream???????????

quackquack: wowwwwww

gogyles: why do you type like you talk

quackquack: why are you ugly

gogyles: wow

vurb: dream we should go on loh except instead its just everyone here and you pick me and i picked love

dream: no

simpnap: yeah dude he would pick me smh

mr.president: you know im not actually gay

mr.president: well

mr.president: not gay for dream at least

soot:👀

mr.president: none of that

soot: fine

dream: maybe i just like attention

mega: pls shut up

karl: i

karl: do u even know dream?

mega: literally never spoken to dream

vurb: youve never spoken to anyone

mega: im going to kill myself

vurb: no your so sexy hahahaha

mega: youre pushing me closer to the edge

karl: hehehe edge

simpnap: literally stop


	2. pee in my mouth 😔

dream: guess whatttt<33333

dream: i got a maid fit

gogyles: what

karl: YES LETS GOOOOOO

mega:if you message me again im going to kill myself

Foxy: Do it man.

Foxy: I believe in you!

mega: ok nick wilde kinnie

Foxy: .....

dream: HAHAHAHA

Foxy: Are you laughing at me?

dream: yuh

karl: LMAOOO

Foxy: *cries*

dream: im not rping with you fundy

Foxy: 😓😥

karl: we can rp fundy! :D

Foxy: awww Karl *kisses you*

karl: *kisses back* hehehe

mr.president: *shits*

quackquack: had to ruin it :/

mr.president: hola

quackquack: don't talk to me man

mr.president: twink

dream: **@gogyles** theyre talking abt u

simpnap: LMAO

quackquack: don't summon him

quackquack: and don't call me a twink

gogyles: whats a twink

karl: LMAOOO

dream: no we are not having this conversation again

dream: next person to mention twinks gets kicked

Foxy: So I cant talk to Quackity anymore?

quackquack: OH YOU ARE ONE TO SAY

Foxy: Nope, I've got a beard. 

soot: this is homophobic

mr.president: And?

soot: schlatt i don't think you should say that

mr.president: shut up whore

soot: fine

dream: i gotta pee

gogyles: Ok?

simpnap: just piss yourself 

dream: wow that was so funny i am laughing so hard

simpnap: so hard you'll piss yourself?

dream: LOL! 😂😂😂😐

gogyles: go pee dream

vurb: in my mouth 😘

quackquack: wtf


	3. we're climbing the flag pole

vurb: hey<3

mega: shut up

vurb: oh

gogyles: Ok?

karl: im so honking tired of you gogy

karl: its like you've never actually spoken to another human being before

vurb: ASDHFJKDLSAKJHFDJSK???

gogyles: Ow

karl: :/ sucks to suck

simpnap: what the honk

simpnap: quack did you do smth karl is being sassy **@quackquack**

quackquack: sry cant talk rn me and karl are seeing who can climb the flagpole the fastest

dream: ???

soot: pardon?

nick wilde kinnie: You're doing what?

nick wilde kinnie: Ok who changed my name.

dream: i did

nick wilde kinnie: Die.

dream: ily2 🥰

_**nick wilde kinnie** changed their name to **Foxy**_

Foxy: Ok.

Foxy: Anyways,

dream: you suck :(

Foxy: Are you guys ok?

quackquack: oh im fine

quackquack: karls up there rn

simpnap: HES WHAT??>>?

quackquack: wow he is such a good climber 😮😉

simpnap: quackity man dont play with me

simpnap: is he at the top of the flag pole

quackquack: he is

quackquack: i timed it

quackquack: 25 seconds what a man

quackquack: he is not coming down

simpnap: WTF

simpnap: do you need me to drive and pick yall up

quackquack: no we're fine 🙄

simpnap: alex

karl: i am literally stuck

simpnap: what i thought

simpnap: ill be right there 😐

dream: ew stop being bfs in front of me

quackquack: your one to talk

quackquack: with your fox boy

Foxy: Fox boy? I have a name.

_**quackquack** changed **Foxy** 's name to **Nick Wilde**_

Nick Wilde: STOP.

_**Nick Wilde** has changed their name to **Fundy**_

quackquack: bro that's your name???

quackquack: what are you british

Fundy: Ok, Alexis.

dream: ok fox boy

Fundy: You're so mean to me.

dream: shut up ily

Fundy: Ok.

simpnap: NAHH CUZ HE DIDNT SAY IT BACK LMAO

karl: awkward

soot: is he still on the flag pole

simpnap: no i called the fire department 😒

karl: we are eating icecream now:)

simpnap: do that again you're getting breaken up with ong

karl: :(

quackquack: i am here also

simpnap: he paid for the ice cream

simpnap: everyone say thank you quackity

karl: thank you alex:)

simpnap: thank you quackity

Fundy: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕

quackquack: you love me

Fundy: I literally don't.


	4. you are not the father

dream: ok we gotta talk abt smth

mr.president: is this it? you're finally coming out of the closet?

dream: ...

dream: literally no

dream: yk how im pregnant

mr.president: wait are you actually

dream: ??yes??

dream: 3 months

mr.president: i literally thought it was a bit

dream: no im actually pregnant

dream: got a baby in the oven

dream: and i dont know whos the father

dream: but i know its one of you

mr.president: oh

mr.president: oh shit

gogyles: Umm

simpnap: right ok so

simpnap: you know it cant be fundy right?

dream: yeah ik

Fundy: We know.

simpnap: ok good

karl: wait why cant it be

Fundy: I'm trans.

Fundy: So is Dream.

karl: ah

mega: its not me

karl: has everyone else here done it with dream?

mr.president: "it" bro we're not five

mr.president: but nah i haven't

gogyles: me neither

soot: nope

karl: everyone else has, dream?

dream: yea

simpnap: even you karl? :(

karl: we both cheated on each other dont be like that

mega: wait

mega: even vurb?

vurb: yeahhh

vurb: u jealous? 😙

mega: just surprised someone likes you

vurb: damn

karl: so we have me, sapnap, quackity and vurb

vurb: i will say

vurb: its not me

karl:??how do u know

vurb: mind your business

dream: its not vurb

dream: i swear

karl: ok..

karl: so me, sapnap, and quackity

karl: ...wow

simpnap: so we all cheated on each other

quackquack: damn

mr.president: whores

quackquack: oh shut up

karl: i only did it with dream once

karl: but it was around the time he got pregnant

simpnap: i hit that multiple times lol

simpnap: for about a year until like a month ago

karl: jesus

karl: we're gonna have to talk after this

simpnap: D:

karl: we're not gonna break up or anything that'd be kinda hypocritical

quackquack: uh it wouldn't be me

quackquack: we did it literally like last week 

quackquack: he was alr pregnant

karl: so either me or sapnap

dream: i will say its probably sapnap

dream: i was careful with karl

karl: we technically can't know for sure

karl: but it probably is him

karl: so until we get a dna test or smth we can assume its him

simpnap: jesus

simpnap: bro i dont want a baby

dream: aw boohoo

dream: im the one who has to carry the thing

vurb: i would never treat you like this dream

dream: shut up vurb


End file.
